


【贤王x伊什塔尔】如果可以的话-上

by gilGIL1998



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 06:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18463355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gilGIL1998/pseuds/gilGIL1998





	【贤王x伊什塔尔】如果可以的话-上

*灵感是一个正在研究伊什塔尔神话的姐妹跟我讲的一段她和闪闪的故事（写到这里会有提示），但是私设严重，基本上圣婚以及各种仪式，神的死亡和生命维系的方式都是私设  
*不可避免的，在私设如山的情况下产生的ooc，以及偏向神话之后和史诗描写中产生的性格分歧  
*‘上’这一部分无r，‘中’‘下’会含有大量r18 各种半强迫/kj/x暗示/颜she/sm预警 要跟进的小可爱们注意hhh  
*初期算是个有点压抑的故事，但后期会甜起来  
*下一次更新时间未知qwq等我把作业搞完再说吧！中下两部分可能会比上多很多因为感觉还有好多没写…  
*请务必评论啊阅读过的小可爱们！！萌这个cp的不多大家且行且珍惜啊qwq好歹互相关注一下留个念想2333

以上没问题的话，请～

 

（一）  
王回到了乌鲁克。  
所见之处覆盖着漫天黄沙。  
荒芜已久的大地上寸草未生，破败的屋舍随处可见，商铺街道满目狼藉。  
空荡荡的长廊上飞扬着尘埃，富丽堂皇的宫殿里一片死气沉沉，侍从宫女们都早已离去。  
王抛弃了这里。他们叹息。  
既然王都已经抛弃了这里，他们又为何留下呢？  
与其说是一座空城，不如说是一座废墟。  
漫长的岁月对于神造的他宛如白驹过隙，甚至没有在他身上留下一丝一毫的痕迹。  
他的眉眼依旧年轻而英俊，他的身躯依旧坚实而有力。  
然而他的国家和人民都被时间消磨殆尽，苟延残喘在血红的落日暮色中，无声地等待着覆灭的结局。  
他们叹息着，不停地叹息着。  
王抛弃了他们。  
王可能再也不会回来。  
他们会死，乌鲁克也会不再存在。  
他们这样叹息着，离开了这里，离开了这曾经繁华如锦的都市。  
王不会斥责他们。也不会憎恨他们。  
一切的一切都归咎于王当初的选择。  
曾经的他选择了逃避，但是现在的他选择了承担和前进，因为逃避只会止步不前。  
吉尔伽美什拾级而上，一步一步轻轻地走近自己的王座。  
黄金制成的座椅上积了一层薄薄的灰尘，晶莹剔透的琉璃和宝石镶嵌其中，依旧流转着绚丽的光泽。  
他曾经以为把王座打造成自己最喜欢的样式，镶上最精美的宝石他就会更加愿意坐在上面。  
毕竟是他的宝物，他热爱所有的宝物。  
经他设计的王座是那么美丽，出自手艺最精湛的工匠，原料是他宝库里的珍品，受到过遥远之国旅人的称赞。然而它又是那么冰冷坚硬——一如冷酷桎梏般的王权。  
是他唾手可得与生俱来的东西，也是会束缚他一生的东西。  
身为王，权力是最诱人的礼物。  
他欣然接受之后才渐渐看清背后牵连的千丝万缕。  
他所要承担的，所要面对的，都隐藏在这光鲜亮丽的表面之下。  
但是，他已决定了。王选择了回归，选择走向未来。  
现在的他已经看清了终结的本质，已经不会再对自身的存在和结局抱有疑惑和迷惘。  
这是新的伊始，以人类的身份开辟人类的时代。  
他看见的未来，是必须以他的意志亲手达成的事情。  
吉尔伽美什转过身。挺拔的身影逆着似血残阳，落座于那冰冷坚硬的黄金王座。  
从此刻起，乌鲁克的王已然回归。  
他的双眸中迸发着比拟这斜阳夕照的光辉。  
一瞬间晚风乍起，不可见的气流掀起大殿地面上的尘埃，躁动的草木树叶间传来细细的低语散布于大地之上，金色的风铃摇曳着光晕一个接一个发出清吟，通透的声音传向远方，直到巫女殿，直到远方的女神神坛，直到乌鲁克的边界。蓦然惊动的飞禽宛若王的信使，翱翔于高空，昭示着他的归来。  
西杜丽惊诧地瞪大双眸看着这突然出现的不寻常，似有所感地朝着王宫飞奔而去。  
王……难道说，回来了吗……？

 

与此同时神庙里轻烟袅袅，伊什塔尔斜躺在华美的织毯上，她优美纤细的肢体沉寂得看起来像是一个雕塑，似乎连纤长的睫毛都不曾颤抖一下。  
然而当那受惊的飞鸟掠过神殿的长廊时，她宛如蝶翅振动般睁开了双眼。  
寄灵于大地的女神能听懂鸟兽之语并不稀奇，而她的心在得知这个消息后几不可闻地僵了僵。  
原来，已经过了这么久了。  
她的记忆似乎还停滞在那个灰暗的日子。  
半人半神的天之楔滔天的怒吼让天地都为之色变。  
地上躺着的一人生命已然逝去，猎猎狂风在荒原上呼啸着吹开了他惨淡的绿色长发，太阳躲在了云层之中看不见身影，就连草丛间的虫鸣也噤住了声，仿佛在敬畏英雄王那红色眼眸中足以冰封千里的寒气。  
而她当时就和这样的他对视着，顶着他排山倒海般的猛烈杀意。  
有一瞬间她觉得自己就要死了——被猛然袭来的无数宝具击穿，抑或是被暴跳而起的他扼住咽喉。  
幸好他没有，因此她才能活到现在。  
她当然到现在也没有觉得自己的行为有任何的错误。  
贵为神祗，她的决定和审判就是规则本身，她给予的否认便是绝对的命令。泥偶那源于神之恩赐的生命，她当然可以随心所欲地取回来。毕竟是被宠溺的孩子，她从来没有质疑过自己作为神的权力——翻手为云，覆手为雨，这人间不过是她的游戏场，人类不过是供她消遣的玩物，看不顺眼的话便一并抹消了去就好。  
这道理简单又残酷。  
本以为借此威慑了那有着一半神血的心高气傲的王，便能让他乖乖地接受这个道理，心甘情愿地接受她的支配，不想没能看到他臣服不说，反倒让他越发轻慢叛逆。  
比起像其他人类一样屈服和依赖于神明，他却从此踏上了决裂的不归路。  
事情没有如愿发展，她突然不知所措了。  
从此仅有他一人立于这苍茫的天地间。明明少了碍事的，她却不知道为什么高兴不起来。

 

她很快便陷入了更深的烦闷和气愤。  
他离开了。  
居然就这样抛弃了乌鲁克，抛弃了为他驻足于这片土地的自己，踏上了漫漫旅途。  
群龙无首的王宫里一片混乱，她坐在马安娜上冷眼旁观着纷乱的人群，只觉得大厦将倾。  
时间相对于神祗的她来说宛如静止，就像是冰川中凝结的一滴水，在融化的那一刻前，一秒和一万年都毫无差别。世界于亘古的洪荒中沉浮，覆灭又重生而起，而人类更是汪洋中的沙砾在巨大的不可抗力中飘摇。  
于是她默默地坐在这神庙里看遍了乌鲁克的落魄，听遍了那痛苦的祈祷和哀求，直到这些声音都逐渐消失不见，直到只剩下黄沙尘土掩盖一切。  
黄沙，只有黄沙。  
不管是恢弘精美的神坛，还是光芒闪耀的神殿，都已风光不再。  
人们忙着离开乌鲁克去寻找新的生机，上供的祭品寥寥无几，巫女殿的供给简直杯水车薪。  
然而她又能做什么呢？  
没有庇护城池的王，没有神圣的供奉，她的神力日渐衰弱，那些肆虐于大地的邪魔开始蠢蠢欲动起来。缺失了往日那样来自神力的压制，它们随心所欲地游走在乌鲁克。曾经忌惮她躲闪她的灾兽们将本性展露无遗，疯狂又贪婪地侵蚀着这片健康肥沃的土地。  
瘟疫，饥荒，干旱，沉重得像是末日的皮鞭，雪上加霜地抽打在本就举步维艰的人民身上。  
可她也已经没有余力抵抗了。  
稀缺的神力让她维持自身的现世都很困难。  
一开始只是陷入无意识的睡眠，到后来一旦躺下便根本无法移动分毫，甚至连掀起眼皮这样简单的动作都无法做到。只能像一座沉睡的美丽雕像，静默着旁观她悲凉的乌鲁克。  
啊啊，她觉得自己就快要死去了，不像人类那样物理性地死亡，而是归于天空，肉体融于自然，精神坠落于冥府。这样漫长的过程中尚存的意识让一切变得更加煎熬。  
思考的速度变得那样缓慢，对外界的感知一点点地消失。  
她被冰冷的黑暗吞噬，默默地等待着即将到来的结局。  
然而那消亡的结局却并没有如期而至。  
刚刚不久前那一点金光从天而降，破开了这死亡的枷锁。  
霎那间一切鲜明的色彩和感官都席卷而来，从加快的心跳中磅礴而出。  
有青草的香气，有夏日的微风，有沁凉的雨露。  
有滚烫的日光，有清甜的河流，有柔软的羽毛。  
于是她忍不住睁开了双眼。  
尚且模糊的视线里映照出晚霞灿灿，清澈的铃音悠远回荡在寂静的山间。  
——尽管不愿承认，但伊什塔尔确实是被他拯救了。

 

（二）  
但这份微不足道的，别扭的感激之情在她心里很快就掩盖了下去，取而代之的是强烈的怨气和忿忿不平。  
且不说身为天选的王，没有尽到服侍和供奉神明的义务，现在他连自己的国家都弃之不顾了足足六十年。  
她的乌鲁克居然被他这样随意荒废了六十年。  
凭什么现在他若无其事地回来，又若无其事地坐回了王座？就这样的态度，他明显丝毫没有对自己过去的行为有悔改之意。  
她绝对不能让这件事情就这么简单地一笔带过。  
冷落作为女神的她，冷落乌鲁克，让他们处于岌岌可危的境地之后又故作救世主一般的姿态回来，对于这种自私不敬的行为，她一定要狠狠地给他一个教训。  
可恶！真当她拿他没办法吗！  
她作为女神可不是那么好对付的！  
咬牙切齿的伊什塔尔不顾自己刚刚恢复些许力气的身体依旧还在软绵绵地颤抖，风风火火地踏出神殿，挥手招来天舟就坐了上去。  
高空快速的风吹得她头晕，但那双赤红的眼眸却牢牢地锁住了吉尔伽美什那金光闪闪的气派王宫，直直地冲了过去。  
巨大的轰鸣声传来，王宫穹顶上结实厚重的石块赫然出现了一个大窟窿，碎石和粉尘伴随着女神的翩然身影纷纷落下，惊得众人目瞪口呆地慌忙退开。  
然而就在那精美穹顶之下的大殿中央坐着的金发男人却只是不为所动地看她了一眼，便平淡地移开了目光，早有预料一般地装作什么都没有发生，低下头确认着大臣们的人数和一边堆积如山的石板。  
“既然你敢踏入乌鲁克就代表你已经做好觉悟了对吧，吉尔伽美什。”  
她双手抱臂浮在半空中，傲然冷酷地俯视着这个不负责任的男人——没错，在她心里他一直都不够格做一个王。（当然才不是因为他拒绝了所有的王都趋之若鹜的求爱。）  
“庆幸吧无能女神，本王现在很忙，暂且不会追究你造成的无谓损失。”他头也不抬地快速浏览着眼前的文案，“比起这点破事现在重建乌鲁克可是重要得多了，所以赶紧滚开，别在这里碍手碍脚的。”  
“你别在那里装模作样了！现在口口声声说乌鲁克有多要紧，那六十年前你说走就走的时候怎么就没想到呢？”伊什塔尔清脆的怒吼在长廊之外都能听到，远远传来的回声让在场的众人不禁都震了震。  
他们确实没有见过女神真正发火的样子。  
暴涨的魔力因为难以抑制的怒气而疯狂地溢出，甚至都能用肉眼看到盘旋在她身边那涌动的凛冽气流，令人胆寒。  
她纤白的脖颈有些发红，原本隐约可见的青筋此刻狠狠地突显在薄薄的皮肤上，可想而知她现在是多么的怒不可遏。  
话音刚落，看到金发的王者平静的脸庞显而易见地阴沉了一瞬，伊什塔尔心里竟然掠过一丝快意。  
她知道她戳到了他的痛处。  
六十年前发生了什么她身为当事人一清二楚。  
想来从不示弱的他，现在一定觉得她恬不知耻到想要将她立地斩首。  
哈，就是要这种效果。她就是要激怒他，哪怕只是一丁点的不愉快都可以，只要能让他那游刃有余的外壳出现裂痕。  
她要让这个狂妄自大的男人好好搞清楚自己的身份。  
“要继续当这个乌鲁克王你还得问问本女神到底同不同意呢，你这个臭不要脸的自私鬼！”她冷笑着说道。  
吉尔伽美什沉默着放下了手中的石板。  
王不会允许自己仰视，因此她看不见他隐藏在碎发下的表情，但是那紧绷的嘴角却透出明显的杀气。  
压抑的气氛里那剑拔弩张的态势令这破败的大殿仿佛下一秒就要化成炼狱。  
“管好你的嘴，别不识好歹——”他语气低沉地咬着字。  
“你先好好反省一下你自己再说吧！”  
天舟跟随着女神的指令变换出弓的形态，拟态成型的魔力在她线条优美的手臂旁聚集成一支箭矢的模样，铮鸣着呼啸而去，掀起的强力气流让远处围观的人群惊慌地再三后退。空旷的大殿只有吉尔伽美什孑然一人对立在那骇人的利箭前，他却坐怀不乱地任由那箭矢携着迅风扫过鬓角的额发，重重地在身后的座椅上砸出碎裂的痕迹。  
四周的人们不禁松了口气。  
作为平庸的人类他们没有像王一样优越的战斗反应和迅速的判断，所以看不出来伊什塔尔在松手的那一瞬间箭偏移了轨道。王对于这毫无威胁的攻击连躲避都不屑给予，既然他不动就能毫发无伤，又何必做多余的动作。  
——没错，他不屑于做多余的事情，处理多余的麻烦，解决繁杂的冗余事项让他无比头疼。正因如此他才对于迂回的谋略手段嗤之以鼻，更热衷于爽快直接的战斗。  
不过现在已经不同了。他不得不作出改变——他要重拾起那些琐碎却至关重要的谏文，更要马不停蹄地开始为复兴乌鲁克而奔走操劳。从今天踏入王宫开始，直到让乌鲁克恢复成原本的繁荣之前，可能都再也没时间，更没机会离开王宫。  
他已经做好了准备，一定要从个中细节为出发点，让这个过程变得越快越好。正因如此，如果现在逞一时的痛快和伊什塔尔在这里开战，只会让事情变得更麻烦，而这又是他想极力避免的事情。  
虽然不知道这个恃宠而骄的伊什塔尔为什么射偏了这怒气满满的一箭，对于吉尔伽美什来说他更愿意相信是刚刚恢复行动能力的她无法控制的手抖，抑或者是被气得浑身发颤所致，这样也没什么好说的。不过如果是手下留情的话——廉价的垂怜是对他英雄资质的侮辱和轻视，更何况还是来自眼前的这个女神，简直能让他吐出六十年前吃的那条鱼。  
总而言之——此时非彼时。他忍了。  
没错。虽然听起来很难以置信，一向我行我素的英雄王居然在被挑衅的情况下选择了忍气吞声，但是他确实深吸了口气，平复了心情，冷静地抬眸看向了伊什塔尔——  
“滚。”  
——不过语气听起来已经忍无可忍了。  
吉尔伽美什转头又拿起了身边的石板，回到了之前的状态，专心致志地看了起来，专心致志得好像伊什塔尔都不存在似的。  
这样的无视当然让女神越发不忿。不过在射了那一箭之后，她也确实没有那么生气了，只是不满这个男人对自己无所谓的态度而已：不管怎么样她可是能上天入地无所不能的神，凭什么受到如此的漠视？  
不过她很快又决定下来从今天开始她一定不会给他一天好日子过。她会每天都让他痛苦，让他发怒，让他不得不意识到自己的存在是无法忽视的，让他不得不为她的问题头疼。  
那句话怎么说的来着？对，她就是喜欢看着他咬牙切齿但又干不掉自己的样子。  
“哼，看在乌鲁克的份上本女神今天就先放过你。不过你给我洗干净脖子等着！”  
她看起来似乎愉悦地笑了笑，头也不回地从天花板的窟窿里退了场。  
尚在惊吓中的人群慢慢回到了大殿中央，他们面面相觑，窃窃私语，也不知是在高兴还是在抱怨他们的王和女神的关系依旧是老样子，一言不合，一念不快就会毫无征兆地大打出手，但往往又会莫名其妙地草草收场，像是一个不称职的作家匆忙中撂下的结尾，疑点丛生，让人摸不着头脑。  
不过王的怒斥让他们很快便没有闲心思再思考这些了。  
伊什塔尔不紧不慢地飞回神殿，一路上寥寥无几的民众看见她的身影，急忙纷纷行礼致意，露出敬仰又惊喜的目光。  
毕竟见到女神的真容是每个人的荣幸。  
更何况身为美之显现的伊什塔尔，容颜可以说是绝色绝代得不可方物。  
说来也是奇妙，偏偏是性与爱之女神的她却生得一副清纯可人的肤貌。每当她的目光投过来时，那似水的眼波楚楚动人，宛如幼发拉底河中倒映的夜幕星海，直教人深深地坠落进去然后被牢牢地拴住了心。  
她天赐的魅力无穷无尽，在她身上美与优雅像是会呼吸一般灵动而张扬地吸引着人们的眼球。美之概念的显现无关乎性别。不管是男人还是女人，都不由自主地爱慕着她，又渴望被她所爱。  
这样致命的美可以称得上是女神的权能之一，让人忘我地陷入对她的迷恋，只要看见过一眼就会对她念念不忘。  
所有人都为她倾倒，所有人都心甘情愿地对她言听计从。  
本应就是这样的，她是神的女儿，理应得到万千宠爱，理应能得到她所有想要的东西。  
所有的东西都应该是她的。  
然而——  
吉尔伽美什，是一个最大的例外。  
没有什么能让她这么想要占有。  
他是那样稀有的完美和漂亮：身体，容颜，力量。  
——他一切的一切都无可挑剔。  
直到被彻底的拒绝，那年轻气盛又傲慢无礼的王在她心中的印象也不过是变成了这般——  
他一切的一切都无可挑剔，除了像疯狗一样讨人嫌的臭脾气和自恋至极的态度。  
他就这样在伊什塔尔的眼前大摇大摆地生活着，让她第一次体会可望不可得的烦躁。  
而用尽办法之后，到如今她依旧没能将他收入囊中。  
这样的例外，这样的不快简直是她受过的最大的屈辱。  
身为神居然无法随心所欲地得到一切？开什么玩笑。  
伊什塔尔迎着笼罩而下的夜幕，在幼发拉底河的水面上飘着。赤裸的双足没入清透的河水里，掀起细小的水波，在她白皙的脚踝边上亲昵地聚拢，又很快消失不见。  
原本闷热的大气也在这样宁静的薄暮中悄悄散去，取而代之的是微凉的风，带着清新的花草香气。  
然而她本是不在意这样的事的——  
记忆慢慢地追溯到深处，很久以前，她依稀记得自己是个无忧无虑的孩子。  
比起长兄和弟弟们日复一日无理取闹的争夺强取，她只喜欢到处看风景，偷偷地躲在软绵绵的云层里观察着地上的人们。  
人类在她看来是很新奇的生物。  
明明弱小又愚昧，却还是能在辛苦的人生里露出幸福的笑容。  
她仿佛不可避免地对他们产生了兴趣。  
她每天都这样注视着，了解不同的人，思考着他们的选择。  
直到有一天，她看到了吉尔伽美什。  
无法形容那是什么样的心情。她感觉自己像是看见了光，却又不同于父神的光那般淹没她的视线，而是像现在脚下的，午后的幼发拉底河那样，温暖流淌的光。  
她可能是自那时候起就被他深深吸引了吧。  
到底是怎样的人，又是怎样的奇迹，才能让他散发出这样迥然不同的光芒。  
她无比的好奇。  
伊什塔尔抬头注视着夕阳。  
“真是的……明明继续远远看着就够了的……”她喃喃自语道。  
可惜的是神也不能改变过去。如果可以，她一定会这样做的。  
如果可以的话，她宁愿从没见过他。

 

（三）  
华灯初上。  
一双优雅的手轻柔地点亮蜡烛，黄金的烛台造型烂漫浮夸，在本就明亮的烛光中闪耀着美丽的金色，似乎极其符合其主人的审美。西杜丽熄了手中的火柴，轻微的烟透过她脸上的薄纱，好似要融入进她淡淡的眸色中去。  
“王，您今天又跟女神起争执了吗？”  
她轻声细语地问道，柔软的声线宛若春风化雨，不难理解为什么性格暴戾的吉尔伽美什愿意让她近身服侍，想来主要原因也是这悦耳的声音让人舒缓，其次当然是她作为祭祀长的事无巨细，最能明白王的言外之意。如此一来即使提议的事件会让王不快，也会因为听到这样的声音而消了一半的不满。  
比如此时，那样恰到好处的礼节和温柔，他虽是极不情愿听到和那烦人的女神相关的事，却连眉头也没皱一下。  
吉尔伽美什撑着头从文案记录里抬起双眸看了她一眼，又垂了下去：“啊。”  
一个懒散的单音节就算是做了回应。  
室内陷入短暂的沉默。  
然而像是想要提前解释清楚什么一般，他又很快开口道：“是那个傻子先招惹的本王，真是的，目中无人的家伙，若不是本王大人不记小人过她早就头身分家了——”  
然而说完之后似乎又觉得不解气，他又露出恶狠狠的神情：“看来六十年还不够让她死透吗？真是跟夏天那些恼人的虫子一样，生命力顽强却反而让人恶心。”  
“王——”西杜丽无奈地叹了口气。  
“怎么？你想置喙本王在乌鲁克的权力吗？”吉尔伽美什的赤瞳中透出些许凛冽的气息，他敛着眉，面色不悦，“本王想说什么，能说什么，不能说什么，还轮不到你们这些杂种来管。哼，你给本王听好了，巫女所的那几个高官不过是有名无实的跳梁小丑——整天一副忧国忧民的模样，看着勤勤恳恳地做那个傻子女神的跟屁虫，不过是想竭尽所能拉帮结派保住自己的地位罢了。本王走了，他们不都如鸟兽逃逸？现在整个巫女所留下来的那些老实人才是真的勤勤恳恳干活的人，真是可笑不是吗。那些渣滓，何德何能对本王说三道四？更别说他们现在早就逃之夭夭去当别处的蛀虫了。”  
“万分抱歉，王，我触怒了您。请您赐予处罚吧。”  
西杜丽似乎很干脆地弯腰跪了下去，淡淡道。  
“不过嘛——你跟那些老头倒也是不一样的。正是如此本王才把你安排在这里——”吉尔伽美什话锋一转，他站起身来到一边的酒柜旁斟酒，慢悠悠的低沉语调伴随着酒液缓缓流淌而出，顿时让人耳朵里生出一种奇异的感觉，“——别因为些奇奇怪怪的人失了分寸，你只需记住的只有一件事，那就是本王才是乌鲁克的主人，从前是，现在也是，未来更是。所以那些杂种主张些什么根本不值一提，本王说的才是真理。”  
“……是。”西杜丽缓缓起身。  
“说起来既然提到了这些事，那就把本王目前的决定大概告知于你吧。有些事情现在就开始准备安排会比较好，这样和其他长期的计划和工作也不会起冲突——”吉尔伽美什低头像是思考了一阵，边想着边开口滔滔不绝起来，西杜丽不禁呆愣地眨了眨眼。  
怎么说呢，王从前虽然也不是话少的性格，但他从来不愿意在国事上讨论细节，更别说还是主动提起了，这在以前一次都没有。  
……看来那位的离去，确实让王发生了巨大的改变。  
心里涌起难以言喻的伤感，碎片一般的回忆在脑海中一闪而过。  
那从没有低下过的高傲头颅卑微却亲昵地依偎在神之造物脆弱单薄的脖颈边，那从未落于地面的双膝染着土地的泥泞和斑斑血迹。那双从未流过一滴泪的咄咄逼人的红眸，此刻却在友人逐渐黯淡的青色发丝中紧闭着，睫毛间滑落的泪水是如此苦涩而让人心碎。  
她站在远处看着，却像站在他身边看到这场面一样，感受到清晰又心酸至极的悲恸和哀戚。  
她没有亲眼看到王的眼泪。  
但是她能听到大地在哭泣。  
从那时开始，王眼中的这个世界就像蒙了一层灰，失掉了最生机勃勃的那抹动人的色彩。  
她早隐隐约约感觉到了，归来的他变得有所不同。  
他眼眸中透露出来的认真无时不刻在加强印证着她的推测，但这确实也是理所当然的结局。  
原本在他的心里只有乌鲁克和恩奇都。  
现在恩奇都不在了。  
他只剩下了乌鲁克，这是他最重要的，也是恩齐都热爱的。  
只是伤痛换来的动力未免太让人心疼了。  
她知道由她的身份来说未免太可笑，在王面前更是万万说不得这样的事，所以也只能沉默相对。因为无人能再站在与王比肩的高度为他分担责任，分担伤痛。  
“你这是在走神吗？？”  
他出言呵斥了一声，后者不禁双肩一震，这反应算是让答案昭然若揭。  
“真是万分抱歉——刚刚最后一项您说的有些快——”  
她故作镇定地想要挽回一些局面，虽然事实是她一个字眼都没有听到，但现在的工作量相当于从零开始建国，所以什么都需要从最基础的部分做起，也无须赘述。  
“——本王再说最后一遍，等到这几年收获期和贸易都稳定下来之后，本王要举行圣婚。”  
“是————？？！！”  
西杜丽惊得语气都变了调。  
“您，您，您说什么？？？”  
吉尔伽美什放下酒杯走到她面前，皱着眉一脸狐疑地看着她。他怀疑这六十年是不是让自己的得力神官变得神志不清，想来巫女所终日被充盈的魔力包围沉浸，虽然肉体物理上的衰老都被大大的延缓，然而可能精神还是会不可避免地变得愚钝吗？  
“王，请原谅我的无礼，但是我不太理解，您不是，那个，对于圣婚——”  
西杜丽斟酌着措辞，愣是没法在不踩雷点的情况下说出自己的问题来。  
吉尔伽美什微微颔首像是默认了她的潜台词。  
但是紧接着他并没有说话，只是面无表情地站到了窗边，眼底交织着复杂却淡然的光芒。他那有几丝龟裂的薄唇微微张开，又沉默了一瞬才缓缓说道：“真要振兴乌鲁克的话，圣婚必不可少。那个笨蛋女神虽然没什么本事，但毕竟还是跟这片土地联系在一起。”  
“有些事情是不得不做的，更何况这也不算什么。本王决心已下，你无须多言，更无须多虑了。”  
他定定地看着远方，视线顺着幼发拉底河波光粼粼的河面看过去，一个宛如墨点大小的身影在水面上晃晃悠悠地移动着，留下一层层的水浪跟在后边，像是在滑翔的鸟儿。  
不过吉尔伽美什知道那当然不是什么鸟。  
凭这双眼睛能轻而易举地看清，那是伊什塔尔。  
他莫名不屑地轻哼了一声。  
哼，真是滑稽啊，没想到最后还是走到了这一步。  
吉尔伽美什转身回到桌子边上坐下，修长的手指摸着叠成小山的泥板。  
如果你在这里，又会说什么呢，恩奇都？你应该会嘲笑我吧——  
西杜丽已经退下了，寝殿里一片寂静。  
他低头再度开始工作。  
乌鲁克王回归的第一晚，寝殿的灯火便照到了天明。

 

 

（四）  
【此片段应该会多次出现，是其他神灵和伊什塔尔的对话，但更深层次上是她自身神性与人性的冲突】  
“他居然回来了？”  
有人问道。  
“他回来了。”  
她回答。  
朦胧的梦境里是浓郁的灰雾和紫气在飘荡，远方似乎有水滴落的轻微声响。  
“这不是你一直期望的吗？更何况他还是没法跟你对抗。”  
声音由远及近。  
“他没得到不老不死，也没拿到仙草，真是嘲讽呢，在掉以轻心的时候被蛇偷走——”  
“怎么？你不高兴吗，他还是个一无所有的人类？”  
那声音的主人似乎有些不悦。  
“不——他还有乌鲁克。他还有财宝，还有留下来的人民。”  
“凭这些有什么用？”  
“凭这些就够了。你不懂，他跟别人不一样——”  
“嗯哼——我确实不懂，你不过就是被他厌弃罢了，怎么就这么泄了气，天天任人摆布。若是他真那么狡猾，那你为什么不现在采取行动彻底降伏他？你变得越来越奇怪了，伊什塔尔。”  
“哪里奇怪了？”  
她的声音回荡在充斥着雾气的空间里。  
“你不恨他吗？他侮辱了女神的神威，践踏了你的尊严。而你却甘愿等在乌鲁克六十年。”  
“……”  
她沉默了一瞬。  
“我只是履行女神的职责，回应了召唤和祈祷去的乌鲁克。”  
“你可以这样说——嗯，确实如此。可是他恨你。伊什塔尔，不要忘了，他恨你。只要有可能，他会杀了你。”  
灰色的雾散发出若有似无的冷气。  
“你不会放过他，他更不会放过你。”  
“……我知道。我本来就不需要他的原谅和认同。他与我无关。我只在乎我的乌鲁克，仅此而已。”  
“他已经和诸神脱离了，伊什塔尔。他的身上没有神的‘束缚’，诸神看不清他的所思所想。他于你而言是威胁。”  
“父神已经回归天上了。恩利尔神，恩基神也都随他而去——神代要结束了，伊什塔尔，你也早就感觉到了。”  
“是的，我知道。”  
“那你还在等什么呢？跟着父神和主神们一起回归苍穹，回归神位吧。放下乌鲁克，放弃它，任它在无尽的时间中消亡吧。它于你而言不值一提，于永恒的神面前不值一提。”  
她张了张嘴，却是迟疑了一瞬才笑道：“哼，急什么，我还没看够人类苟延残喘的狼狈模样呢，等本女神玩够了自然会回去。”  
雾气逐渐散开，她似乎听见一丝叹息，又像是嘲弄。  
“伊什塔尔，离开吧，早日离开吧。”  
没有等她回答，梦境便像漩涡一样飞速离去，所有的暗光和雾都从身边拂过，却没有一丝触感和味道。  
一个清澈的光圈在头顶悬挂着，渐渐地好似越来越近，迫使伊什塔尔从睡眠中苏醒过来。  
真是的……别随意进到别人梦境里来打探秘密啊……  
“离开做什么？这个世界本来就是神的东西，我既然还健在，岂有灰溜溜从自己的领地逃跑的道理？”  
她嘀嘀咕咕地说着，边从草地上爬起来。  
显然不在神殿的这一情况并没有让伊什塔尔感到惊讶。  
她料到了自己依旧神力不济，回去的路才走了一半多就昏昏沉沉地跌了下去，在草原上睡了一夜。  
也算是她运气好，没碰到什么危险，马安娜当时也没有飞得很高，否则现在可能真的得去冥府跟她的孪生姐姐抱怨了。  
想来她还是不甘心吧。  
伊什塔尔撩开黏在鬓边的长发，低眸眺望着半山腰下变成一个盘子大小的乌鲁克。  
不愿意离开，更不愿意承认她不愿离开是因为那个轻狂至极的人。  
她知道的，从被拒绝的那一刻她就应该知道。  
然而她是那样执拗的人，又怎么可能甘愿放弃呢？不管是占有欲也好，身为神明的自负也罢，终究是作茧自缚。  
得不到的，她放不下。  
但是她是女神，她不会让这样柔弱的忧伤打乱自己雷厉风行的步伐。  
她也绝对不会让事情变成她讨厌的样子。  
突如其来的不悦让她完全不想看到吉尔伽美什的脸。  
远离乌鲁克去别处玩玩好了。  
反正现在她要是留在那里说不定还碍事呢，毕竟女神娇贵的双手可是干不了粗活的，而那个吉尔伽美什又怎么可能容忍自己跟他同台发号施令。  
比起这么无趣烦人的发展她还不如到大地的另一边逍遥找乐子。  
这样想着，扬起笑容的伊什塔尔召来天舟，很快便没了踪影。

 

兴建乌鲁克是一个浩大的工程，大家虽然心里感到十分棘手，但无论是碍于王的命令还是重新建造自己的家园，都得硬着头皮一点点地去做。  
半年的时间飞速过去，在王和臣民慢慢的积累和实践里，荒废的市场开始有了人气，杂草丛生的街道也焕然一新，甚至那些当初离开了乌鲁克的居民都陆陆续续地回来继续定居了。  
吉尔伽美什看到这样的场面才终于露出了一丝欣慰的笑容。  
所有的事情他都包揽到自己头上来，每一个条例都要亲自过目，因为他想要一切都能尽善尽美。  
这是他一贯的骄傲和自信：只要是他做的事，不仅一定要按时完成，还要无可挑剔。  
就像眼前经他设计的崭新的祭祀神坛，简约大方，拥有传统的造型又同时兼备了新的嵌料和花纹。想当初传唤技师们修建的时候困难重重，毕竟要分毫不差地雕刻出这么复杂又陌生的线条，还是一向喜怒无常的王的命令，着实是一件让人惴惴不安的任务。不过他再三保证说不会因此降罪于他们之后，才让技师们动作起来。不仅耗费了三个多月，连后续紧缺的材料都是他从王之宝库里掏出来自行补上的。  
最舍不得财宝的王考虑了一个下午，闷声不吭神色凝重的样子担心得西杜丽差点就要请来御医。  
不过完成之后的样子的确是配得上成为他在乌鲁克最得意的作品的称号。  
吉尔伽美什弯了弯嘴角，赤眸里飞过一丝明朗的笑意。他匀称的躯体立在热烈的阳光里，白色的轻纱柔顺地覆在他金色的发丝下。烫金的线在轻薄的衣衫上走出繁复美丽的纹样，黄金首饰的反光似乎要烙上眼球那般耀眼。乌鲁克的王依旧是那样意气风发的神气，眉眼间却多了一丝从容。不再出门战斗的他尝试了新的衣装，并且效果不错，按西杜丽以及别的女佣的话说，他更适合穿成这样，王的风采会更加迷人。  
哼，不敬。本王穿什么都很迷人。  
“王，需要解渴的饮品吗？”  
西杜丽走了过来，捧着容器毕恭毕敬地弯腰行了礼。  
“不用了。先前往下一处新建成的建筑吧。”他又静静地观察了一会儿新建成的神坛，“今天之内尽快检阅完毕，早点确认没有问题才能早点投入使用。”  
“是。”  
西杜丽点头示意，转过眸子好奇地看着新建的神坛。  
在此之前她只知道是王亲自设计而已，没想到居然是如此别出心裁的样式——  
她不禁在心底讶异地感叹王的能力，又隐隐有些困惑。  
本以为对于伊安娜神殿的重建，王会更加漫不经心。  
要说为什么，答案也太过显而易见：王对女神伊什塔尔的态度是如此的憎恶，又怎么会心血来潮地琢磨新建的神坛该是什么款式呢？  
而且别说他亲自设计了新的风格，就凭他认真地对待这件事，而不是黑着脸把提案扔到大臣的脸上，然后悠然自得地小憩去，就已经是出奇的反常了。  
不明白。  
西杜丽皱了皱眉头，看着吉尔伽美什在前方的背影。  
真是不明白呀。  
王到底在想什么呢？

 

（五）  
说起来这半年以来另一件反常的事就是伊什塔尔大人像是人间蒸发了似的不见踪影，完全没有出现在乌鲁克。  
然而神力的结界却依旧良好地维持着，说明女神依旧是处于极佳的现界状态。  
整整六十年的供给枯竭对于维持神灵的肉体十分艰难，毕竟并非凡尘之身，维系于灵魂和身体之间的纽带极其损耗灵力，所以越是高位的神灵便越是难以以更完整的灵魂和权能长期地拟态现界。虽然这可以称得上是奇迹，但她至今都不敢去向傲慢的女神大人搭话探讨这件不敬的事情。  
想来她也一定以此为辱吧，居然被抛弃了。  
那样骄傲，不可一世，又我行我素的神灵居然被逼陷入绝境，在那样的绝望下，她的内心也只会剩下复仇来支撑最后一口气了吧。  
在这样的情绪之下，居然能耐得住愤怒没有红着眼杀出来想要刺杀王吗……？  
哎。  
虽然说只要神力的结界依旧维系着便并无大碍，但是感应不到女神的巫女们还是担忧着新一轮的供奉事宜无法顺利进行，毕竟伊什塔尔若是不在场的话，供奉所得的魔力只能暂时储藏在巫女所，但这不是长久之计，因为魔力会因此变得不纯净，影响女神的肉身状态。  
而且更重要的是，圣婚的问题。原本以为会是到所有事情都解决之后才着手考虑的事情，没想到这么快就提上了日程，实在是王的效率太高，再加上民众回归的数量也突破了预期，才让重建的工作量一减再减。  
如果要举办圣婚的话，女神必须得在场才行。这是极其盛大且繁琐的仪式，准备起来很花费时间不说，首先还得征询女神的同意。  
比起前者，后者明显难上加难。可能一个不小心又会爆发一次战争。  
不过当她实在按耐不住向王旁敲侧击地询问他的看法时，王却不屑地表示：“哼，无所谓，那个傻子迟早会回来的。”  
真不知道如果当时伊什塔尔归于苍穹的话，会不会是更和平的发展呢？  
尽管作为巫女的她这样的想法有违教义，但是她首先是辅佐王的臣。  
如果双方能更好地理解对方的话，如果可以的话，该有多好——  
不，也许从未遇见过彼此才是最好的吧？  
这样，可能谁都不会受伤和离开了。

夜风戚戚，凉薄如月光。  
灯火通明的王宫逐渐暗淡下去，只留寝殿的烛火静静地燃烧着。  
如果夜里给大殿熄灯的侍女此时抬头看一眼，她便会看见一副美丽的光景。女神皎白的身体在月光下宛若美玉，掩在白色纱裙下的四肢透润而纤细，黑色的发丝漂浮在空中，柔顺地泛着光。  
她像是静谧无声的仙灵，轻轻地随风而来，又会随风而去，无人知晓她去了哪里。  
她的领地从无边界，随心驰往。  
半年来她在这片古老广阔的土地上到处游山玩水，不论是极东之地的蔚蓝大海，还是北上的平原那绵绵不断的细雨，她都乐此不疲地去亲眼目睹，在自然造物的簇拥里愉快地哼着歌，接受万物真切的轻声赞美。  
但自由的女神却不禁在此停下了脚步，只因为挂念这穹顶之下的屋主。  
她沉默地坐了良久，固执地想看他熄灯才离开。  
但是他没有。  
伊什塔尔不免感到郁闷。真是的，才过了半年这个男人怎么就变得这么破罐子破摔了？这么晚都不睡难道是想去冥府继续批公文吗？  
想到这里她有些坐不住了，站起身想要进去好好说教他一番，却后知后觉地想起来自己的立场。  
对啊搞什么！她现在应该狠狠针对他才对！当初半年前可是决定了每天都要好好折磨他的！  
这样想的话去冥府她还高兴呢！这样乌鲁克终于可以完完全全归自己管了！  
更何况这个自大鬼根本不需要自己的关心吧。  
她撇撇嘴，抬脚打算离去，却听得底下房里的人声揶揄了一句：“哈，什么啊，本王还想着哪里来的贼狗胆包天偷到本王的头上来了，原来是你这个傻子。”  
“……你说谁是贼？？说谁是傻子？？”  
“难道不是吗？大晚上躲在屋顶上还能是什么？”吉尔伽美什的声音接近了一些，他似乎走到了另一个窗口边上，夹杂着风声听起来带着不太真切的笑意，“身为女神你虽然愚蠢却也没必要做出偷窥这么掉价的举动吧，本王都懒得笑话你。”  
伊什塔尔顿了顿，随后缓缓地飞进了房间，柔软洁白的窗纱蹭着她的脸颊，她下意识地伸手挥开。  
金发的王者静静地倚在一边，他赤红的双眸没有向女神投来视线，只是远眺着漆黑夜空，似乎在观察着翻涌的暗云。  
“事先说明，我可不是在偷窥。”伊什塔尔一脸鄙夷，她眯缝着眼帘，“我不过是在散步，就算这块地上建了你的宫殿，但还是我的地盘。”  
“哼，现在倒是娴熟地宣示起主权来了，重建乌鲁克的时候怎么完全没有你的音讯？关键时刻不在场的无能女神，现在居然还敢大摇大摆地出现在本王面前。以为你是女神就可以肆意妄为了吗？”吉尔伽美什微微提起嘴角，他转过头来，那不入眼底的笑带着明显的危险气息，但他的举止依旧闲适，修长的手指有一下没一下地敲击着窗台。  
女神不禁暗暗心虚，她轻咬了咬下唇，不忿地回击道：“本女神只是不想看到你那张烦人的嘴脸罢了！”  
“本王警告你，伊什塔尔——”血红色的眸光紧紧地锁定着她的脸，一霎那他笑意全无，紧绷着的脸色仿佛蒙上了一层阴霾，“为所欲为也要有个限度，别以为本王会因为你是个女神就会手下留情，你的存在本王根本不放在眼里，如果不想滚出乌鲁克就安分守己尽你的本分，不要再让本王说第二遍。”  
伊什塔尔感到喉咙一紧，好像无形的黑爪扼住了她的脖子。  
说实话，她确实畏惧着吉尔伽美什深不可测的实力。  
她沉默着，眼神中没有任何的退却，但冷汗早已蔓上了后背。  
被人威胁至这般田地，是个人都会感到不悦，更别提高高在上的神。  
此时伊什塔尔在心里咬牙切齿地骂了他一个狗血淋头，面上却不得不忌惮着他，只是不屑地哼了一声，转身从窗口离开。  
“……居然没有顶嘴……脑子终于坏了吗？”吉尔伽美什自言自语道，对着她离开的方向挑了挑眉。

好生气！！！！好生气！！！！  
伊什塔尔坐在天之舟上，看着神殿星星点点的火光映照在无边的黑暗里，心里却越发气闷。  
这家伙凭什么这么跟我说话？？  
“吉尔伽美什你这个自以为是的狗男人！”她忍不住破口大骂起来。  
真是的！就应该骂回去的！  
要不是她真的突然有些害怕吉尔伽美什把她赶出乌鲁克——等等！他本来就没有权利把贵为女神的自己赶走好吗！要说也是她让他滚蛋！  
明明一点都不称职，自大又狂妄，而且还冷血无情，这样的乌鲁克王无论如何她永远都不会承认！  
她是永远不可能和他举行圣婚为他加护乌鲁克的，绝对不会。  
伊什塔尔在心里发出毒誓，落地之后的她很快意识到了不寻常的地方。眼前记忆里熟悉的神坛不见了踪影，取而代之的是一个崭新的造型，不管是花纹还是材质都前所未见却十分赏心悦目，闪着微光的夜光石镶嵌在流光溢彩的黄金底座上。  
好漂亮！！  
她不禁惊叹得睁大了眼睛，之前的不悦似乎也一扫而空，蹦跳着脚步围着新神坛转着看。  
她好奇是谁设计了这个神坛，一定得好好给他女神的馈赠，毕竟他值得这样的嘉奖，这着实是一件出彩的作品，完全是她喜欢的类型，不管是亮晶晶的宝石也好，还是细巧的雕刻中栩栩如生的花鸟树木，都精致得宛若神造之物。  
“设计者是……？”她弯下腰在底座上耐心地寻找着，很快就在一小块青色的宝石下发现了细小的刻字。想来设计者也是为了不影响整体的美观，所以才把自己的名字刻得这么隐蔽，也真是太专业了！以后也拜托他多给自己设计一些家具吧——  
很快面带微笑的伊什塔尔瞬间僵住了，眼前出现的“吉尔伽美什”几个大字瞬间让她有些不知所措。  
“什么……”她不由地再次确认了一遍。  
吉尔伽美什，乌鲁克之王。  
……她呆呆地蹲在那里，好像还未反应过来。  
没想到在这半年期间那个忙得焦头烂额觉都没时间睡，对她恨之入骨的男人，居然还特地给她重新造了一座神坛。  
刚刚见面的时候明明什么都没说……  
心跳像在打鼓，伊什塔尔鬼使神差地抚摸着神坛上光滑的云石，一下子仿佛它变得哪里不一样了。  
她凑近嗅了嗅——  
没有油彩刺鼻的味道，看来已经完工好些时日了。她不知道是不是他当初特意提前嘱咐过，还是顺其自然的巧合，毕竟谁也不知道她今天回来。  
真的是你吗，吉尔伽美什。  
她还是难以相信。印象中的他是那般不近人情，在此之前明明还对她恶言相向。  
她恍惚间似乎看到了从前的他——  
那个时候她居然天真地以为可以依靠他。遗憾的是，那依靠并不是为她所留，更遗憾的是，她在很后面才意识到这一点。  
不过她依旧真心地笑了。女神清浅的目光里透着她自己也不曾察觉的思恋。  
姑且先谢谢你吧，吉尔伽美什。


End file.
